


Don't Let Go

by adrift_me



Series: Old Light, New Light [19]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, having some feels over here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrift_me/pseuds/adrift_me
Summary: “I never thought I would be... free. I welcomed the Ascendant plane as my final refuge and as you saved me, I hated you a little for it. I’m sorry.”Crow has a burst of catharsis after leaving the Tangled Shore.
Relationships: Guardian/Crow, Guardian/Uldren Sov
Series: Old Light, New Light [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090106
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt fill this time! A small one. Crow cries and is comforted by the Guardian!
> 
> [Request prompts on tumblr!](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/)

The journey to the Tower is an odd one. There is a whole expanse of space to cross before they would even see the glimpse of Earth. The ship is quietly humming, engines sending it on a direct course, guided only by the system itself.

And in that silence, freedom and Spider’s words ring in the Guardian’s and Crow’s minds as they hurry away from the cursed Tangled Shore.

The Guardian sits on the floor, head pressed against the cool surface of the controls. There is no distracting light of ever glowing buttons or messages of travel and coordinates.

Crow sits beside them. Here he seems almost small, his frame rather frail and his hands shyly interlocked on his stomach. The Guardian looks at him, studies his hands, the delicate gentleness of them and yet the roughness left by weapons.

As they look, they notice a hot drop splash against Crow’s dusted trousers. The fabric doesn’t soak it in, and it gathers into the tiniest droplet.

Carefully, Guardian reaches over to rest their hand on top of Crow’s. He flinches, unused to any affection, let alone the physical one. He looks up, too, and the Guardian is met with a questioning stare of damp eyes.

The sight breaks their heart. And it beats violently with need to protect, to take away Crow’s pains, whichever they may be.

“I never thought I would be... free. I welcomed the Ascendant plane as my final refuge and as you saved me, I hated you a little for it. I’m sorry,” he babbles, his words lost in painful cry as tears drip down his cheeks. The Guardian shushes him, guides his head to rest against their chest. Crow goes pliantly, frees his hand only to curl it into the Guardian’s front, holding onto them.

Soon, his shoulders stop shaking and his face is half buried in the Guardian. They can hear the soft rasps of his breathing and the pressure of his forehead as he nuzzles.

“I don’t hate you,” Crow says quietly at long last, and the Guardian nods. They know. “I think quite the contrary. But for now... don’t let go?”

The question is shy, delicate. And the Guardian knows how much it takes for Crow to afford such an innocent request.

And so they oblige him. And hold him tight.


End file.
